Dogs, Flowers, and Love
by HecateHebe
Summary: Let the story tell you and you make up your own summary.
1. To Love And Again

This Here Is A Cute Little Story A Friend of Mine Wrote And Wants Me To Put On FanFic And Because She Is So Dear To Me I Said Yes. So Here It Is: **Dogs, Flowers, And Love. **

**Oh And We Don't Own InuYasha. . .But Wish We Did.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 To Love And Back Again!!**

"We have to go now Honey!" A demon called for his wife.

"I'm Coming! Just Give me a minute" Said a miko raping a bundle up in a blanket.

"We don't have time you and the pup have to cross over now."

"But what about you. . . .Aren't you coming?"

"I can't I must stay here and watch over our land." He said then he lends over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"I will come back for you!"

"I know!"

"Aishiteru!!"

"And I You!! Now go before someone sees you."

She looked one more time before she jumped into the well back to the other side.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The well was closed for four years and she watched as her daughter grows. She started to look just like her father but the differences was she had black streaks and dog ears in her white hair that looks kind of silver in the sun light and her eyes look like the purest of oceans blues in the world.

Yet, she wonders if she could ever go back to her true love.

One day while she was cooking her daughter went of to the well house by her self. She saw that she was in there and went to check it out. When she got in there she saw her daughter climb the side of the well and fell inside. She ran to catch here but fell in herself.

When She camed to, her daughter was no where to be found. See looked up and saw the sky and knew where she was.

"The Feudal Era! But How?" Then she got up and climb out of the well to look for her daughter. When she got to the top she saw her playing with a two tailed cat, which was weird. Then she heard another little girl with another cat calling for her.

"Kagome-Chan"

"Sango-oneechan" Kagome yelled and ran over and hugged the little girl.

"I see you found the cat I left you."

"Kagome" She heard her mom calling her.

"Hi, Okaa-san!!"

"Kagome.How did you. . . ."

"I called her here!" She heard a voice behind her. Not just any voice . . . But the voice she wanted to hear for a long time.

"TenTenshi!?!" She turned to face him. The InuTaiyoukai she fell in love with six years ago. His long silver hair and golden eyes.

"It's been a while Koi! How have you been?"

She ran to his arms and kissed him.

"Ewww!!" Said the girls. Then ran off to play.

They broke a part. "How?"

"I called for Kagome three weeks ago and her camed here. She said you wanted to see me so I allowed it." He said sitting on the edge of the well watching the girls play.

"Jerk!!" She shouted at him as she hit him in the arm and sitting with him. "You Knew I Wanted To See You!!"

"I knew Koi. But I couldn't. . . .At least not right away."

"But why now?"

"Cause its safe now." He said not taking his eyes off the girls and their cats play.

"And who's the girl?"

"A local taijiya I'm. . ."

"Nani?" She shouted again. "You have a Taijiya playing with our demon daughter."

"Clam down Koi. She is the daughter of Kerry And Masao. Do you remember them?"

"How can I forget? They tired to kill you the day we meet them."

"Yeah well that was then and this is now. And Sango is their little girl. I'm watching her while their out helping another village with a demon problem."

"At least you're doing something useful."

"Oi!!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Three years later Souta was born and a hiar to the northern lands. As the days went by him, Kohaku who was born two months before, Kagome, and Sango, were really close. They all lived in TusTenshi's castle together along with Sango's and Kohaku's parents who only left when they got a call for help or something.

Two years later a war broke out between the Southern and Northern lands. Sango's parents were killed and TenTenshi couldn't hold them back with his army for very long.

"Koi We Have To Leave, Now" TenTenshi yell to his mate. "Take The Kids With You!"

"I Won't leave you!" She yelled back to him.

He stops fighting and ran to her and the kids. "I really hate doing this, but you leave me no choice." He said as he out up a barrier up and put the kids in a deep sleep as he formed a large cloud for all of them to fit on.

"Iie!!" She said walking away from the cloud. "You know I hate flying."

"We got no time for this." He said. Then he picked her up and dropped her on the cloud and sent in the direction of the well along with Sakura and Kirara. Once there she heard him say to her "Once you're though I'm sealing the well again. I'm sorry koi." Then the cloud disappeared and they all into the well.

* * *

Please Review For Us!! Ja!!

The Japanese Words:

Nani-what

Inu-dog Taiyoukai-demon lord

Iie-no

Oi-Hey

Koi-love

Aishiteru-I love you

Okaa-san-mom

Miko-priestess

We made up TenTsuki's name from two words-Ten or Tenshi meaning-angel and Tsuki meaning-moon

Onee-older sister

Ja-Later


	2. Birthday

**Chap. 2 Birthday Surprise **

Two years later a war broke out between the Southern and Northern lands. Sango's parents were killed and TenTenshi couldn't hold them back with his army for very long.

"Koi We Have To Leave, Now" TenTenshi yell to his mate. "Take The Kids With You!"

"I Won't leave you!" She yelled back to him.

He stops fighting and ran to her and the kids. "I really hate doing this, but you leave me no choice." He said as he out up a barrier up and put the kids in a deep sleep as he formed a large cloud for all of them to fit on.

"Iie!!" She said walking away from the cloud. "You know I hate flying."

"We got no time for this." He said. Then he picked her up and dropped her on the cloud and sent in the direction of the well along with Sakura and Kirara. Once there she heard him say to her "Once you're though I'm sealing the well again. I'm sorry Koi." Then the cloud disappeared and they all into the well.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Happy Birthday Kagome!!!" Sango, Kohaku, and Souta shouted as they bragged into her room, making her fall off her bed with the blanket on top of her.

"Rise and shine birthday girl." Her mom said from behind the others.

"A little late Okaa-san." Souta said. "Just fell off her bed again. So she should be up."

"Think again Sot." Kohaku said pointing to the blanket hill on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Souta said as Kohaku pulled the blanket back, revealing a still sleeping Kagome. "Oh!. . . .I've got an idea!"

"And with that I'm leavening." Sango said as she left the room with her aunt. (A/N: Because I don't know Kagome's mom real name I'm going to call her Arisa. Can someone tell what her real name is?)

Two minuets later both Sota and Kohaku came back to the room with two buckets of water.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY KAGOME!" they yell as they threw the water on her.

"AHHHH. . . . .WHY YOU LITTLE. . ."

"RUN!!" they yell as they ran out of her room.

"AND STAY OUT" she yelled as she slammed her door shut.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After breakfast and beating the living day lights out of Sota and Kohaku, she and Sango went down to the well. Ever since the well opened back two years  
ago up they would go there when they're broad.

"I can't wait to see my dad again!" Kagome said.

"Yeah! I haven't seen uncle TenTsuki for awhile."

"He so proud that I'm finally 18 and can live with him."

"Me too. I missed coming staying here. I love demon hunting . . . . . No a fence to present demons." She said looking at Kagome.

"Non taking! Just make sure to save some for me." Kagome said smiling.

"Right On!!" Sango said as they jumped into the well.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Otou!"

"Oi! Happy Birthday! How are you sweetie?"

"Great, now that I and Sango can live with you."

"That's true! And I can't wait neither for you two to move in and Kagome."

"Hai Otou!" she said happily.

"I have someone for you to meet." he said looking ashamed of him self.

"Who?"

"Your future husband."

"MY WHAT?"

"Now, Kagome I know it's kind of sudden. . ."

"KIND OF!! KIND OF IS NOT EVEN IN THIS WORLD RIGHT NOW!!"

"Now, Sweetheart. . . ."

"Does Okaa-san know about this?"

"Yes. She was the one who arranged it."

". . . . . . . ."

"Kagome??" Then she fainted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sorry about that." TenTsuki said as he picked up his daughter. "She usually able to handle stuff like this."

"Don't worry about it. My son can last one more day without his mate." His friend said, looking at the girl in his friends arms. "She sure did grow from the last time I saw her. She likes more and more like her mother."

"And my and her father's powers." said Arisa from the door. "So you told now did you?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now we wait for her to come to."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Down the hall next to Kagome's and Sango's rooms, a man was waiting for the girl he hasn't seen in years to wake and be reunited with her, in more than one way.


	3. My Son Shippo

A/N: Sorry for the late update. It took us longer to edits of some stuff then I thought. Well here's the story and we don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**The Last Time We Were Here Guess Who's Getting Married:**

"Who?"

"Your future husband."

"MY WHAT?"

"Now, Kagome I know it's kind of sudden. . ."

"KIND OF!! KIND OF IS NOT EVEN IN THIS WORLD RIGHT NOW!!"

"Now, Sweetheart. . . ."

"Does Okaa-san know about this?"

"Yes. She was the one who arranged it."

". . . . . . . ."

"Kagome??" Then she fainted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sorry about that." TenTsuki said as he picked up his daughter. "She usually able to handle stuff like this."

"Don't worry about it. My son can last one more day without his mate." His friend said, looking at the girl in his friends arms. "She sure did grow from the last time I saw her. She likes more and more like her mother."

"And my and her father's powers." said Arisa from the door. "So you told now did you?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now we wait for her to come to."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Now On With The Story**

**Chapie3: Meet My Son Shippo!!!  
**

"This is so not fair!" Kagome ranted about in her room when she woke up.

"Come on Kags. It won't be all that bad." Sango said sitting on the bed with their cat a her side.

"Yeah, says the girl who already knew who she was going to marry when she was seven."

"True, but still..." She picked up little Kilala (A/N: I'm not sure how to spell her name but if you o tell me please) and Kyo and walked over to the window. "Kilala I want you and Kyo to go and pick something up for us. Go to the market and found Takara and Juuki. They should have two packages for me and Kags. Bring them back and I'll give you your favorite cat treats." Both of them mew and transformed and flew to the market place.

"What's in the packages you're talking about Sango?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Until then lets get ready to meet our guest and dinner." Sango said drags Kagome to the indoor hot spring in their room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A couple of hours later Kilala and Kyo came back with the packages just as Kagome and Sango were leavening the hot spring.

"Good, your back." Sango said as she took the packages from them, and handed one to Kagome.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the package.

"Open it. It's a gift from me to you."

She opened it and was is awe when she found a new kimono. It was black with white and pink butterflies flying around it to her waist and a white sash.

"Ohhh, Sango!" She said as she got up and hugged her. "This is the best gift I got today."

"Good!" Sango said as she hugged her back. Then she pulled out hers that was the same color but with blue and white butterflies on it and a blue sash. "Now Let's get ready and show these boys who's boss around here."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A couple of hours before dinner, Kagome decides to go out to the gardens to see her other friends. "Hiro, Tohru-chan, Kisa" she called out. When She got no answer she was about to leave when she felt fur behind her. She turned and look to see Kisa the tiger behind her.(A/N: You know for a dog demon, she sure does own a lot of cats.)

"There you are." She looks around." and where are the others." she asked the tigress.

"We're right here." Called out Tohru who is also a dog demon but she works with Kagome and the big cats she keeps. "Hello, my lady"

"Aww...Not again. I told you not to call me that."

"I know. But i like it when you get anger" She said as she walked over to her friend and hug her. "We missed you, you know and the cats have something to show you." When she said that Hiro the white tiger walked out with a bundle in his mouth and sat it down. When it opened a little demon was inside.

"Is that a fox demon kit?" She asked.

"Yes." Tohru said as she picked him up and handed him to Kagome. "This kit was left right here in the garden a few nights ago. So we thought you should look after him."

She looks down at the kit and bushes his hair away from his face. "What is his name?"

"Ask him yourself." She said just as he starts to stair.

"Hello." Kagome said to him.

"Hello!"

"Well aren't you the cutest thing. What's your name?"

"Shippo."

"Well Shippo, I'm Kagome and how would you feel becoming my son."

"Kagome are you for real?" Tohru said.

"Yeah. There's something about him that I like. So how about Shippo?"

"Yea, Sure! And can i call you Okaa-san."

"Yes." She looked at the sun. "Oh its almost time for dinner so lets get you ready." She turned to Tohru and the tigers. "It was nice seeing you guys again. I'll catch you later." Then ran to the house to show Shippo to Sango and get him ready for dinner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

On their way to the dinning hall Shippo showed them some tricks he learned from his father before he died. Sango fell in love with the little fox as soon as she saw him. As did both of there cats. 'And its a good thing we didn't throw out Souta baby clothes or he wouldn't have anything to wear for tonight.' Kagome thought.

When they got to the dinning hall she picked Shippo up and walked in with Sango. Once they were seated (Kagome sitting next to Sango and away from her father), Kagome told her parents about their new grandson who they fell in love with him and welcomed him to their family with opened arms, as they waited for their guess to come. They didn't have to wait long before their guess walked in.

TenTsuki was the first and only one to stand. "Ahh...Welcome my friends. Please come and sit."

Kagome was playing with Shippo who was sitting in her lap to even notice that their guess was in the room. Until someone spoke to her. "It's been awhile Lady Kagome."

She looked up to see the lord of the west "Lord InuTashio!"

"Who is that okaa-san."

"Okaa-san?" he said.

"Shippo this is Lord InuTashio of the west he is also a very good friend of your grandfather. Lord InuTashio this is Shippo my adopted son."

"Adopted?" He stared at her. 'She really does has a kind heart. Just what my son needs.' He thought before he said "Well it seems my son is going to have his hands full then."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome." Her father called her. "Do not remember what we talked about earlier"

She thought about for a moment. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks "Nani?"

"Kagome!"

I'm Marrying one of his sons?"

"Yes, Dear." Her mother said from her seat "Please clam yourself, Kagome."

"But, okaa-san"

"Down or I'll do it for you."

"Kagome." Sango said and then whispered something in her ear that no one caught but Shippo who started to giggle. "Okay"

"Whatever." She said and grinned at what Sango said.

"You can come in now son."

Then the doors open again to let him in.

* * *

And I'm leaving you all with that.  
And the fun part is you have no idea who it is.

Japanese Words Used:

okaa-san- Mother

Nani- What

Not much this time and yea those are Furba charter's name but we don't own them neither


	4. Don't Make Kagome Mad

**We Don't own InuYasha and the others no matter how much We love to.**

**Last Time: **

"It's been awhile Lady Kagome."

She looked up to see the lord of the west "Lord InuTashio!"

"Who is that okaa-san."

"Okaa-san?" he said.

"Shippo this is Lord InuTashio of the west he is also a very good friend of your grandfather. Lord InuTashio this is Shippo my adopted son."

"Adopted?" He stared at her. 'She really does has a kind heart. Just what my son needs.' He thought before he said "Well it seems my son is going to have his hands full then."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome." Her father called her. "Do not remember what we talked about earlier"

She thought about for a moment. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks "Nani?"

"Kagome!"

I'm Marrying one of his sons?"

"Yes, Dear." Her mother said from her seat "Please clam yourself, Kagome."

"But, okaa-san"

"Down or I'll do it for you."

"Kagome." Sango said and then whispered something in her ear that no one caught but Shippo who started to giggle. "Okay"

"Whatever." She said and grinned at what Sango said.

"You can come in now son."

Then the doors open again to let him in.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Now On With The Story**

**Don't make Kagome Mad!!**

Kagome with Sango and Shippo were in their room still laughing, while getting ready for bed, at what had happened at the dinner table after her mate walked in.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Sesshomaru walked in, Kagome jumped up in a paniced.

"You want me to mate with the Ice Prince from hell himself"

"Kagome!! Watch your manners." Her mother said.

"But okaa-san. Be reasonable"

"Kagome!! Down or no dinner!!"

Kagome sat back down and then realized that her son had dispread from her lap. Sango saw her looking around and asked in a whisper her what was she looking for.

"Shippo has run off." She whisper back.

He was gone for a short while and he walked in with a really long string and walked over to the other side of the table near Sesshomaru's and his father seat was.

"What is he doing?" Then he came back over with the two pieces of strings with him. "Shippo, sweetie. What is that for?"

"Watch okaa-san" Then it was tome to eat the maids fixed everyone's plate and poured drinks for everyone. As they left Shippo asked his okaa-san which string would she like.

"Why? What are they for?"

"Aww...come on okaa-san pick one" She picked one and he gave the other one to Sango. "Okay count to five and pull on your strings." he said to both of them. Kagome knew he was up to something. But didn't really care and counted with Sango.

"1...2...3...4...5" and they pulled the strings and all they heard was two roaring tigers and two cups falling over. The next thing the knew was that both Lords of the west hit the floor with their chairs and was pulled out of the dinning area.

Kagome was the first one up and ran after them with Shippo and Sango at toe. When she found them, they were both in Kagome's garden pond with two very unhappy tigers ready to attack them.

"Kisa!! Hiro!! Stand down both of you." Kagome said to them trying hard not to laugh at the sight before her. Both lords had a lily pads on them but Sesshomaru had a frog on his. But that couldn't be said for the other two who just showed up.

Then before any of them could walk over to help them Sesshomaru, using him demon speed, was out and had a hold on Shippo.

"You..." Sesshomaru said holding Shippo by the tail. His eyes turning in between red and gold.

"**OKAA-SAN**" Shippo yelled

"Sesshomaru!! Put my son down this instant." Kagome said.

"This is not your son." he said getting his claws ready to strike. "This Sesshomaru is the only one who pup you. Which gives me all right to kill him."

Kagome's powers flared grabbing Shippo back from him and pushing Sesshomaru back into the pond.

"Bad move son." InuTashio whispered to his son. Then Kagome called on one of the nature powers she learned and both of the lords got the shock of their lives...literally. When the lighting hit the water either of them knew what hit them. When it was over, both of them looked like over cook duck which made Kagome and the others basted out laughing again as they walked to their room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Okay, Now!" Kagome said from her bed with Shippo in her lap. "Shippo, that was funny what you did and all but you're going to have to say sorry to both lords ok."

"Yes, okaa-san."

"Let him do it in the morning Kags." Sango said from her bed with their cats. "But you have to emit that was funny."

"Your right it was funny, and in the morning we are going to say sorry to both of them for our behavior."

"Alright Kags. But lets get some sleep."

"Alright. Night Sango. Night Shippo." she said and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Night okaa-san."

"Yea night Kags."

* * *

That's it for me. I'm going to bed now. So I like to say Good night to you all too.


	5. Running Away With Friends

**We Don't own InuYasha and the others no matter how much We love to.**

**Last Time: **

"Okay, Now!" Kagome said from her bed with Shippo in her lap. "Shippo, that was funny what you did and all but you're going to have to say sorry to both lords ok."

"Yes, okaa-san."

"Let him do it in the morning Kags." Sango said from her bed with their cats. "But you have to emit that was funny."

"Your right it was funny, and in the morning we are going to say sorry to both of them for our behavior."

"Alright Kags. But lets get some sleep."

"Alright. Night Sango. Night Shippo." she said and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Night okaa-san."

"Yea night Kags.

**Now Back To Our Story**

**Running Away With Friends**

The next morning before breakfast Kagome, Shippo and Sango were in the garden having Shippo say sorry to Hiro and Kisa.

"Gomen nasai about yesterday. Daijoubu desu ka?" he said to them.

Hiro growled while Kisa walked over to Shippo and licked his face meaning no harm done.

"Well that's two down and two to go." Kagome said sitting near the pond with Sango and Tohru. "Gomen about the fish Tohru-chan"

"It's okay Kagome. Not much harm done." she said putting the last of the kois, goldfish, and frogs that survived back in the pond. "We'll just get more later."

"Oh before we forgot!" Sango said and pulled out the small black box she bought with her. "This is for you Tohru."

She opened it to find a sliver necklace with a locket on it. "Oh Sango, Kagome. . . . I couldn't."

"No you deviser it for all those times you helped and cared for us." Kagome said. "Well, open it."

Tohru opened the locket and saw the picture of when they were kids. They had their hands glued to one another and on the other side it said 'Best Friends Stick Together Like Glue.' She started to cry.

"Domo Arigato Kagome! Sango!" Tohru said and got up and hugged the both of them. "You guys are the best."

"So are you!" They said to together.

"Kagome, Sango, Shippo!!! Breakfast" Arisa call from one the door.

"Ok!" They called back. They said they good byes and ran back to the castle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After breakfast and Shippo said apologies to the Lords of the west, they were back in the garden. Shippo was playing with Kisa and Tohru, Sango was sleeping under a near by tree with Hiro, and Kilala, while Kagome sketching with Kyo in her lap.

It was a later she had scened someone near her. "Well it looks like you have changed one bit huh Kags?"

She turned to see her long lost friend. "Well Inu, if you came around more often you would see I had changed." She said as she got up after putting Kyo down. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Nani? Is he the only one you see princess"

"As long as you keep calling me that then yes Miroku." She said and walked over and hugged him too. "Sango would love too. . . . "

"**MIROKU**" Sango yelled as she ran over to her fiancée arms. "When did you guys get back."

"Just now my Yuri." he said as his hand touch something that wasn't his. Next thing he knew he heard "**HENTAI**" was out cold in front of them with a big red hand print on his face.

"He sure hasn't change." Kagome said when she felt Shippo tugging on her yukata.

"Okaa-san! Look what I made." Shippo said holding up a crown of flowers.

"Who's the chibi Kags."

"Watch it this is my son." She said "This is a friend of mommy's sweetheart."

"Hajimemashite? I'm Shippo."

A little shocked by this until "Hes adopted baka." Kagome said, not liking the look he gave her.

"Oh."

"Who are you mister?" Shippo asked.

"Watashi wa InuYasha"

"Douzo yoroshiku!"

"And" InuYasha said pointing to the ground "The one you're standing on is Miroku."

Shippo jumped off Miroku and into Kagome's arms. "Gome." Shippo said. "Here Okaa-san. Let me put it on you."

"Domo Shippo. That so sweet of you" She said as he put the crown on her head.

"Anyway, Kags are you in or out?"

"Of what Inu?"

"Remember. You said the next time you came you would come back with us to the village and see old lady Kaede and the others."

"Oh!!" She said. "It sounds like fun but. . . . . ." She thought about it for a moment. 'I could ditch Sesshomaru for about three to four weeks and have fun at the same time.' "Ok but only if i can bring Shippo and Kyo with me."

"Fine! Just make it quick onna."

"Oi! Sango! You coming along too."

"Hell yea."

"Then lets go pack." Kagome said picking Shippo up and she ran to the house and started to pack for a few weeks but light.

"Oi Kags!! What and about Fluffy and your parents." Sango said with her bag and her Hiraikotsu.

"We'll leave them a note. "She said as she ran over to her desk and wrote a quick note, and ran back to her side of the room and grad her bow and arrows. "Lets go before they catch us." Then she went of to the window where both Kyo and Kilala were waiting with Inu and Miroku in their fighting forms.

"Lets go girls!" They both said. Kagome got on Kyo with Shippo as Miroku got on Kilala with Sango. With Inu in front they set off for Kaede's Village in the west.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**2 Hours Later**

Sesshomaru went looking for Kagome when she didn't come down for lunch. She wasn't in the garden but he did catch the sent of his brother and his friend were there. 'Now what does he want.' Inu sent lead to Kagome's window which he found open.

He walked in the room to find it empty. he walked around and found Kagome's note.

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This,**

**If you reading this then you're a true baka. Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Kyo, and I are long gone. We'll be back and don't worry we're only going to our favorite spot with the boys and well be back. . . . . . .Maybe. : ) Oh and before I forget, tell Sesshomaru he's a teme of the kori kamis.**

**Ja, Kagome and The Others**

"What in the seven hells was she thinking" He said as he ran out of the room. 'She'll pay for that last comment' He thought as he ran to the lords study hall to tell his father and lord TenTsuki about his run away mate.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ok we're done for now. We'll update soon maybe. Ja Peeps!!

**Japanese Words**

Ja - Later

Oi - Hey

Gomen nasai - I'm Sorry

Gomen - Sorry

Daijoubu desu ka - Are you ok?

Domo Arigato - Thank you very much

Nani - What

Baka - idiot/stupid

Domo - Thank you

Yukata - kimono dress

Yuri - lily

Onna - woman

Chibi - runt/kid

Hentai - Pervert

Hajimemashite? - How do you do?

Douzo Yoroshiku - Nice to meet you

Watashi wa - My name is

Okaa-san - mom

Teme - bastard

Kori - ice

Kami(s)- God(s)


	6. There Goes Kagome And Heres Rin

Disclaimer: I Don't Own InuYasha

Last Time:

"Lets go girls!" They both said. Kagome got on Kyo with Shippo as Miroku got on Kirara with Sango. With Inu in front they set off for Kaede's Village in the west.

**Now Lets Start The Story:**

**_There's Goes Kagome, And Here's Rin!!_**

Kagome and the group made it to Kaede's Village before night fall and was sitting in her hut for dinner. When a messenger from a near by village came and asked for help. It seems that the demons were running rampart and causing a muck and destroying the rice patties. They decided to head out first thing in the morning.

Kagome was laying with Shippo when her mind started to wonder.

'I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing.' She thought to herself. 'Is he looking for me or is he waiting for me to come back home.' She pulled Shippo closer to her and fell asleep dreaming about her childhood and the young prince she use to play with and loved.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"WAIT FOR ME MY LORD" Jaken yelled. They've been walking for three days and still no sign of Kagome.

He's father and Lord Teninish wouldn't tell him where to look. They both were in agreement that in order to have his mate he has to catch her first. So he left as so as possible for this game the lords started. He was to found Kagome and Mate her before her other suitor was sent after her. A wolf demon named Kouga who was Kagome's childhood friend had set clam on her when they were young. 'No way am I giving up whats mine to a mange wolf.' He thought as he stomped thou the forest with Ah-Uh and Jaken in search of his lost mate to be.

It had gotten late and since Jaken's calls were getting on his nerves they stopped for the night.

"Nooo. . . . .Please stop it!" cried a little girl from behind their camp.

"No one is going to save you little girl, so stop struggling." a Male's voice says.

"NOOOO!!"

At first Sesshomaru was just going to ignore it on the count he had a head ache and he wasn't in the mood for stupid things humans do, but when she started scamming, that's where he snapped. In one quick movement before anyone could say or do anything about it he killed the man that was holding the little girl down. She looked to see who saved her and was in aw with the dog demon.

"Thank You, My Lord!" She said.

"How Dare You Talk To My Lord! Who Do You Think You Are Girl?" Jaken yelled from behind Sesshomaru.

"Jaken."

"Yes, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru was looking at the little girl. 'What is she five or six He thought to himself. 'She almost looks like the way Kagome did when we were kids and surly couldn't be left alone' "Take her to the river get, her cleaned up and then bring her back to camp and feed her." he said leaving no room to argue or in Jaken's case whine.

"Yes My Lord, right away."

When they were out of sight his mind wonder down memory lane about something Kagome had said.

**_Childhood Flashback_**

"Come On, Fluffy Before It Starts To Rain!!" a 5 year old Kagome called to a young 8 year old Sesshomaru.

"I'll come when I'm good and ready and don't call me that, Cat Lover." He replied as he walked a young yet smaller Au-Uh by a leash.

"Well if didn't call me Cat Lover I wouldn't have to call you Fluffy, now would I."

"Hn! Whatever!"

"Besides I'm all around animal person."

"Then why did you give me Ah-Uh?"

"Cause" She said with soft eyes looking at him. "I thought you might need a new friend since you mommy went away."

He sighed "I told you I would be ok and that all i needed was my sword."

"But what is it about a sword that can make you happy, that someone who loves you can't?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at her until it started to rain.

**_End Of Flashback_**

Up until this day he still couldn't answer her. 'What is it about a sword that made him happy?' he thought to himself. 'Is it the blood shed or the power from within, and what did she mean by someone who loves me. No one loves me and I love no one...not completely.'

Rin and Jaken came bake to camp a few moments later. Rin was feed and put to bed for the night when Jaken asked. "What are we to do with her my lord?"

To be honest he haven't had a clue on what to do or how to take care of a human child. So he'll leave it up to Jaken to take care of her, but he wont tell him that.

* * *

It's short I know but we're working on it and if someone wasn't slaking then maybe we would have posted sooner.

**_Jay:_** Slaking nothing!! I got school too you know.

**_Me:_** Whatever. Please Review.

* * *


End file.
